Childhood Memory
by Carestephens
Summary: Skye knew Coulson long before Meeting him again on the bus. She just doesn't remember it. This Drabblewas a request in a way from someone I know I know it might not be good, but I wrote this in a half hour.


Skye's latest foster parents loved to take pictures. Sometimes they'd get so caught up in taking pictures they'd forget about her being there. It was on one of those trips that Skye was left behind, as her foster parents walked off, and went to their car leaving the six year old Skye all alone scared and crying. Not far away a man in early to mid-thirties was watching the couple and the child. This man was assigned the job of playing temporary guardian shadow to this little girl for reasons even he was unaware of. Skye's foster parents could walk a lot faster than a six year old could even if she were to run. The foster parents not only loved taking pictures they worked out constantly. Despite having orders to only engage in interaction with child if absolutely necessary the man approached the crying child.

This man his name was Coulson or more commonly known as Agent Coulson. He wasn't the high ranking agent that he is in the future. At this time he was perhaps near to being level five or level six. Coulson was using the shadow protector assignment to let's say take a break from the everyday stress of being an S.H. .D. Agent. Coulson walked up quietly and in a non-threatening way to Skye. Skye was now crying even more as she tried desperately to find just where here foster parents had gone. She didn't even notice that a man that she didn't know was walking towards here until he spoke.

"Hello Sweetheart, are you ok?" Coulson kept his voice calm, and level to try and calm the crying six year old. Skye's crying wasn't so bad now she sniffled looking up at the man who spoke. He was a stranger, but everyone else was ignoring her and the man. The response Coulson got wasn't verbal, it was a very quick shake of the head. The last time she was forgotten her foster parents were back within two minutes. It had been ten minutes since they had left.

"Can you at least tell me your name, then I can make sure you get home safely." Coulson spoke as he very gently wiped some of the tears away. It was his job to act as a protector for her, and he was doing just that. Skye sniffled again before quietly responding.

"…Skye." She wasn't so sure about this man. He didn't ignore her, and he seemed concerned, but after being moved and left behind a lot she didn't think that anyone actually cared. Coulson allowed a gentle smile to appear on his face. "It's nice to meet you Skye. You can call me Coulson. I'll get you home safely don't worry. No more tears now. That's it come on. It'll be dark soon, and I'm sure they are worried."

Coulson looked around just to see if he could see a sign of Skye's foster parents. There was no sign. Turning his attention back to the still obviously upset girl. He would get her home, but first he'd need to cheer her up. Now he had figure out how to do that. Seeing an Ice cream cart nearby he decided that would have to do to try and cheer her up. What child would not like ice cream?

"Skye would you like an ice cream? "He asked her after turning his attention back to the six year old. The mention of ice cream made Skye's eyes light up, but she wasn't so sure. Coulson walked over to the ice cream cart, and ordered a Popsicle, and brought it back to Skye. She wasn't crying anymore, and she was more than happy to take the Popsicle. She spoke quietly after receiving the treat. "Thank you."

Coulson gave a genuine smile at the words. "You are welcome now let's get you home where it is safe." Coulson walked slowly so that Skye could keep up with him. Skye followed him eating her treat slowly. After a short while Skye carefully grabbed his hand to hold as they walked. It wasn't that far of a walk to get to where Skye lived. The walk tired Skye out before they were half way there. The treat was gone, and Coulson was now carrying Skye who was almost asleep. He knew where they lived arriving at the house he knocked on the door waiting for a response. After five minutes of knocking Skye's foster mother finally answered the door. In the five minutes Skye had fallen asleep. Leaving Coulson to talk to her faster mother, and gently hand the sleeping girl over to the woman.

Eighteen years later. Skye now twenty four years old was going through a box she had, but hasn't opened since she was sixteen. She kept it as it held the few things she had of her foster parents. At the bottom of the box was a picture that was taken eighteen years ago. The picture was of her when she was six years old. Now that she was looking at it once more she realized someone she knew now was in this picture. How was it possible? Skye didn't know anything about S.H.E.L.D. then, but the man in the background. It was a younger looking Agent Coulson. Was it just a coincidence or was he there for her long before being on the bus? Skye smiled she didn't care either way. Skye chose to write a note, as she copied the picture into her computer.

Attaching the picture to the note that had just a few words. Skye quietly left her bunk, and as quietly as she could made her way for Agent Coulson's office. She very quietly opened the door, and left the note with the picture on his desk. Despite not remembering the incident to well she still wrote the words. "Thank you for everything. A.C.". Leaving the note she left Coulson's office shutting the door, and went back to her bunk. The next morning she woke up to a note, and a different picture in her bunk. It was a picture that Skye had never seen before. It was of her fast asleep in his arms outside her old foster parent's home. The note with the picture read, "I will always be there."


End file.
